random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Timeline i guess
note- WIP ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS A note on calendars Although the Gregorian calendar is occasionally used, the Mega Calendar is much more common, counting from the war between Kalos and Unova. Instead of 12 months, the year is split up into 18 20-day months and a 5-to-6-day "rest" period. Months Cotidianus (Normal) Jan 1-20 Ignis (Fire) Jan 21-Feb 9 Pugnator (Fighting) Feb 10-Mar 1 Oceanum (Water) Mar 2-21 Caelum (Flying) Mar 22-Apr 10 Herba (Grass) Apr 11-30 Venenum (Poison) May 1-20 Electrum (Electric) May 21-Jun 9 Terram (Ground) Jun 11-29 Mentis (Psychic) Jun 30-Jul 19 Petram (Rock) Jul 20-Aug 8 Glacies (Ice) Aug 9-Aug 28 Insectum (Bug) Aug 29-Sep 17 Draco (Dragon) Sep 18-Oct 7 Spiritum (Ghost) Oct 8-Oct 27 Tenebris (Dark) Oct 28-Nov 16 Ferrum (Steel) Nov 17-Dec 6 Lux (Fairy) Dec 7-26 Rest Dec 27-31 ANYWAY, THE ACTUAL TIMELINE Stuff of Legend *Arceus blah blah Palkia Giratina Dialga bla bla Mew et cetera. Prehistory *'300 million BME' Kabuto and Kabutops are all happy and fossilly and shit. *'100 million BME' A bunch of other fossil Pokémon live. *'2 million BME' Magikarp mutates and becomes A BIT FUCKING SHIT. *'13000-7000 BME' The Ice Age. Avalugg, Abomasnow, and Mamoswine flourish. Ancient history *'200 BME' The Relic Castle is built. *'50 BME' Two kings- Noir and Albus- use Kyurem to build the Unova region, then known as the Vale. *'10 BME' Noir declares war on Kalos. Albus is shocked by this, and Kyurem splits. *'8 BME' Reshiram and Zekrom are sealed within stones. *'1 Lux, 2 BME' AZ's Floette dies in the war. *'1 Lux, 1 BME' On the anniversary of Floette's death, the ultimate weapon is finished. *'1 Cotidianus, 1 ME' The ultimate weapon is activated, creating Mega Evolution. *'1000 ME' Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza (cause meteor) got really mad at each other for some reason. PRIMALLLYY!! *'~1500 ME' Farfetch'd becomes endangered due to poaching. *'2000 ME' Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza (cause meteor) got really mad at each other for some reason. PRIMALLLYY!! AGAIN!! *'c. 2200 ME' Xerneas and Yveltal are all like IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIFE and go to the forest to take a really fucking long nap. Modern History *'c. 2300 ME' Bell Tower and Brass tower are built, and Lugia and Ho-oh are all like IM A BIRD IS THAT A TOWER I WANNA PERCH ON TOP OF IT YEAH *'c. 2500 ME' Cianwood Pharmacy is built. *'2687 ME' Parfum Palace is built. *'c. 2800 ME' Liberty Garden is bought and Victini is hidden because reasons. *'Draco 2, 2848 ME' The first League competition takes place. *'2929 ME' The modern Poké Ball is invented. *'2953 ME' Elgyem is seen for the first time. *'2962 ME' Lunatone is seen for the first time, but comes before Elgyem in the Dex for some reason. (WTF, Oak?) *'2973 ME' Humans first land on the moon. *'2988 ME' Brendan and May are born. *'2989 ME' Red and Leaf are born. *'2990 ME' Wally is born. *'2993 ME' Porygon is made. *'2999 ME' Prof. Rowan goes to Kanto. The Games *'Pugnator 18, 3000 ME' Red A. Satoshi, Leaf Green, and Blue G. Oak set out on their adventures. (Kanto games) *'Ferrum 5, 3000 ME' May Sapphire, Brendan R. Birch, and Walter Emerald set out on their adventures. (Hoenn games) *'Draco 11, 3000 ME' Dawn Platinum, Lucas D. Rowan, and Barry P. Palmer set out on their adventures. (Sinnoh games) *'Ferrum 5, 3003 ME' Ethan J. Gold, Silver Rocket, and Lyra K. Elm set out on their adventures. (Johto games) *'Draco 1, 3004 ME' Cheren Noir, Bianca Albus, Hilbert Black, and Hilda White set out on their adventures. (Unova games PART 1) *'Terram 14, 3006 ME' Nathan L. Arata, Hugh Aspertia, and Rosa W. Tokoyasi set out on their adventures. (Unova games PART 2) *'Spiritum 5, 3006 ME' Calem X. Sycamore, Serena Y. Grace, Shauna Z. Vaniville, Tierno Troupe, and Trevor Parfum set out on their journey. (Kalos games) Category:Pokemanz Category:Timelines Category:You guess?